


What is a Virgin Anyway?

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a kiss. Julie didn't mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a Virgin Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Malkin and the cast of FNL. Malkin posted some minor spoilers about Season 2 and it also contained some quotes from actors speculating on what might happen with Julie Taylor's sex life. I made what I thought was a no-way joke in Malkin's LJ and 30 seconds later, blam! Femmeslash.
> 
> (Frankly, I surpised the hell out of myself because I'm about as straight as you can straight.)
> 
> Thank you, brynwulf for the beta.

_What is a virgin anyway? _ Julie thinks as she looks up at the ceiling. If you're going by those stupid pledge cards some of her friends' fathers have made them sign, then yeah, Julie's still a virgin because no penis in vagina was involved.

She giggles on the edge of hysteria, because ... because her parents are freaked out about the possibility of her having sex to begin with, plus, Tyra's still on shaky ground with them, and telling them that she and Tyra just ... _oh hell no. _

And, if she's still a virgin or not, does this count as cheating on Matt? Because ... it wasn't like this was planned. It wasn't like she meant to. It just sort of happened.

(And it might happen again. Or not, if Tyra's parting words about not overthinking this are anything to go by.)

It began as two girls horsing around in Julie's room after laying out in the backyard, taking advantage of early warm weather to get a start on those tans and ended up with ....

(It started with a kiss. Julie didn't mean to. Tyra's face was about a hand-span away and she was smiling after they'd laughed themselves silly over something Tim had said to Tyra yesterday and Tyra just looked so ... so ... and Julie kissed her. Just quick on the lips and then blushed like mad because she couldn't believe she had done something so  and Tyra gave her this _look_ and then hauled Julie in and _kissed _ her back.)

Julie sits up in bed and hugs her knees to her chin and stares at her image in the mirror on the vanity. She's still the same looking Julie. But she she doesn't feel like the same Julie. Not any more. Because she's getting wet and throbby just thinking about it ... and she's not sure she should, or if she should even want to, and _ohgod Matt_.

Fuck.

(Because it was Tyra half on her, kissing, one hand cupping Julie's breast, thumb teasing the nipple grown hard through the fabric of Julie's bikini top, making Julie shiver and gasp and butterflies run riot in her stomach as Tyra sort of ground against her hipbone. And then Tyra sent that hand lower and Julie didn't say anything, not yes or no, just opened her legs a little to make it easier and Tyra took Julie's hand and put it on _her_ hip and Julie took the hint.

She tried to mirror Tyra's actions as best she could, but the angle wasn't right and she feels like she was a stupid, fumbling ... _guy _ ... because she's a girl, so she knows how the equipment works, but it's not _her_ equipment and it felt sort of weird, but right, too. She knows Tyra was wet and hot an moaned a few times, but Julie also knows she wasn't doing much other than letting out an endless stream of little gaspy, shuddery " _ohs_ when Tyra pushed her top up and sucked that hard little nipple into her mouth, working it with her tongue, right as she drove two fingers in and Julie saw stars from there on out until she came so hard the world went woozy.

By the time Julie floated back to earth, Tyra was already off the bed and gathering her things and sliding into her jeans and telling Julie not to overthink this.

And Julie just sat there and tried to pull her top back down and ... make sense of what happened as Tyra calmly grabbed her purse and keys and walked out the door.

Like ... they had just finished painting each other's nails, or giggling over boys , or ...

... like nothing had happened.)

With a groan of frustration, Julie flops back down on the mattress and covers her face with her hands. She doesn't know if she's still a virgin or not, or if this was cheating on Matt or not, or if she's a lesbian (she doesn't think so, because boys? YUM) or bi (maybe? because she's never really thought about girls before, but ... ), but she's certain of one thing 

She really wants to know what it would feel like to have Tyra's breasts cupped in her hands, kiss them, taste them, tease them the way Tyra teased hers. Make Tyra gasp and moan and shudder, and return the favor of making her come so hard the world melts.

And if all of this is what Tyra meant about not overthinking things?

Oh, it's hell indeed.


End file.
